halofandomcom-20200222-history
Terrence Hood
|weight = |vehicles=* *''Cairo Station'' * * |hair=White (bald) |eyes=Blue |voiced=Ron Perlman |portrayed=Ron Perlman |cyber=Command Neural Interface |era= *Human-Covenant war *Post-war |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command **UNSC High Command ***UNSC Navy }} Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood (SN: 07960-48392-TH)[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/lord-terrence-hood Halo Waypoint: Lord Terrence Hood] was the commanding officer of the UNSC Navy and the Chairman of HIGHCOM's Security Committee. Biography Early Career Hood was a decorated UNSCDF combat veteran and a British noble.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 113 Prior to December 2530, Hood served as Captain James Cutter's XO aboard when he was given command of a , . Arcadia As commanding officer of Roman Blue, Hood was tasked with retrieving a log buoy dropped by Spirit of Fire while avoiding combat as Arcadia was deemed lost. Enraged by the loss of Arcadia he ordered the crew to attack a . The destroyer being too much of a match for the lone Halcyon cruiser, Hood retreated from battle, leaving behind the log and any chance of rescue for Spirit of Fire. Feeling guilty for abandoning the Spirit, he provided financial support for Cutters wife, daughter and illegitimate son Daniel Clayton, as well as helping him advance through the ranks. As punishment for his failure in the mission, Hood was re-assigned to the frigate , an auxiliary ship with little chance of combat.Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon - Into the Fire, Pages 257-258 Pre-Battle of Earth SPARTAN-IIs saved his life twice and he generally defended the program against its detractors. Hood had met John-117 prior to the Fall of Reach.Halo: First Strike - Page ??? Following the Battle of Gamma Pavonis VII in 2550, Lord Hood personally gave Miranda Keyes a Silver Star at a ceremony in Quezon, Reach.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Intersystem News article, LCDR Miranda Keyes Awarded Silver Star He had been promoted to Fleet Admiral and taken a prominent seat on the UNSC Security Committee by September 4, 2552. In the aftermath of the Fall of Reach, Hood received Lieutenant Wagner's report on the Fall of Reach in front of the Committee. The admiral was interested in the fate of and its SPARTAN-IIs, and was dismayed to find most of the supersoldiers had been expended during the battle. Hood also considered Wagner's petition to authorize a mission to search for survivors on Reach. Battle of Earth In October 2552, Hood presided over an awards ceremony aboard Cairo Station recognizing the participants of the Battle of Installation 04. Captain Jacob Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson were awarded the Colonial Cross; Commander Miranda Keyes received her father's posthumous award. The ceremony was interrupted by the attack on Earth by the Prophet of Regret's Covenant fleet. The Admiral ordered John-117 to defend Cairo from enemy boarders and assumed command of the defense from the station.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station Lord Hood ordered the to board the Solemn Penance in order find out why the Prophet of Regret attacked Earth and specifically targeted Mombasa.Halo 2 - Level: Outskirts When the capital ship jumped to slipspace, Hood gave the green light for the In Amber Clad to pursue.Halo 2 - Level: Metropolis On November 3, 2552, Doctor Catherine Halsey sent a request to Admiral Hood requesting Spartan support on Onyx. The Admiral obliged; he authorized SPARTAN-II Blue Team, consisting of Frederic-104, Linda-058, and William-043, to assist.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - Pages 212-213 .]] Hood was commanding from a damaged Orbital Defense Platform when John-117 arrived in the Sol System aboard a Covenant-controlled Forerunner dreadnought. The Spartan established a communication link with the Admiral indicating he was aboard the alien ship.'Halo 2''' - Level: The Great Journey John-117 was not the only returnee from Installation 05. Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson preceded him. Hood gave Johnson permission to interrogate a rebel Engineer. The engineer had been extracted several weeks earlier from New Mombasa by Captain Dare's Helljumper squad. The UNSC was interested in what the Covenant were looking for.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Coastal Highway and John-117 as his Pelican leaves the Shadow of Intent s hangar.]] The battle left the Admiral with few ships. By now it was obvious the Covenant were excavating something near New Mombasa. Commander Keyes proposed a daring offensive to destroy the grounded Forerunner ship; Hood gave his approval only after John-117 was recovered. Once the Spartan and Thel 'Vadam disabled local enemy air defenses, Hood led a squadron of frigates from the Halo 3 - Level: Tsavo Highway and Longsword fighters in a low altitude strike on the dreadnought. The attack failed and the Covenant left through a Slipspace portal to Installation 00.Halo 3 - Level: The StormHalo 3 - Level: Floodgate Battle of the Ark The departure of the Covenant was followed by a Flood attack. It was repelled with the aid of Swords of Sanghelios, and a message from Cortana was retrieved. The AI claimed a solution to the Flood could be found on Installation 00. Hood met with Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum aboard the Separatist Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. The two disagreed on strategy. The Admiral was not confident of the AI's advice given its damaged state and was prepared to fight a conventional battle against the Flood. The Ship Master saw this guaranteed suicide as foolish and opted to lead an expedition through the portal to find Cortana's solution. John-117 and Commander Keyes agreed with the Ship Master, and convinced a weary Hood to spare ships and troops to accompany the Separatists. Hood remained on Earth as the combined task force departed. . A sign of peace between the Humans and the Sangheili.]] At the end of the war, he conducted the memorial service near the city of Voi, Kenya and the Portal. While he could not forgive the Sangheili for their part in the war, he thanked Thel 'Vadam for helping John-117 and the UNSC and expressed his sorrow at John-117's apparent "death," saying "it's hard to believe he's dead," to which Thel replied, "Were it so easy." Implying John's survival.Halo 3 - Level: Halo Post-War Lord Hood would play a pivotal part in transitioning the emergency military powers the UNSC gained back to the UEG in 2553. Attempts to subvert this transitioning were stopped by Hood. Later during the Blooding Years he offered Thel 'Vadam assistance from Infinity on a "Thursday War" after being convinced by Admiral Margaret Parangosky. Return of John-117 and the Didact On July 25, 2557, following the Didact's attack on New Phoenix, Hood was among high-ranking UNSC officials debriefing the very-well alive Master Chief. During the debriefing, Hood interjected when General Strauss inquired if, Cortana, who was seemingly destroyed in the destruction of the Mantle's Approach, was really gone. General Hogan then changed the subject, inquiring whether the Didact, who fell through a slipspace fissure, was terminated. As John-117 could not confirm that the Forerunner was deceased, Hogan decided to pass off the New Phoenix attack to have been perpetrated by the Covenant.Halo: Escalation - Issue 8 After the debriefing, Hood took the Master Chief aside to inform him that contact with Spartan Team Black and the science team on the Gamma Halo was lost an hour ago. Upon listening to the distress call, describing assailants appearing out of nowhere, John-117 realized that Prometheans were on Installation 03, and insisted on accompanying Blue Team to investigate. Sending the Master Chief was the right call, as the Didact was revealed to be alive and was planning on firing the Halo near Earth to wipe out humanity had not the Chief dropped the section of the ring onto a Forerunner planet, which disintegrated the Forerunner. On July 27, when the Spartan-IIs returned to Earth, Hood was eager to call it a win, though John-117 believed the Didact to be merely "contained." Hood then ordered the Master Chief and Blue Team to take some shore leave, but the Spartans secretly, instead choosing to proactively protect humanity.Halo: Escalation - Issue 10 Peace Negotiations On March 3, 2558, Hood was part of a board of high-ranking UNSC officers conducting an informal inquiry to Infinity s CO, Captain Thomas Lasky, and Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer as to the events on Requiem before boarding Infinity to tell Lasky that the search for Jul 'Mdama and Catherine Halsey had been given to the . He explained to Lasky that since the Covenant dissolved, the Jiralhanae settled on resource-rich worlds. Since the Brutes are technologically behind the other races, they raid what they can't mine. The UNSC's interest was initiating peace talks with Thel 'Vadam and Chieftain Lydus on Ealen IV to get access to their resources. As the peace talks go underway however it was interrupted by the Guardians of the Righteous.Halo: Escalation - Issue 1 With their transports destroyed in the ambush, the dignitaries and their escorts would forced to flee to a redoubt to hold up up until reinforcements arrived. As the party were making their way across the catwalk to the other side, they were ambushed. After fending off the attack, Hood became suspicious as to how the Covenant Remnant knew where to hit them, to which Palmer assumed they were just lucky. Hood then found a UNSC datapad on a Sangheili attacker, with profiles on himself and all assembled Spartans, and guesses that these Covenant are merely mercenaries. Just as the party entered the redoubt, they are betrayed by Spartan Vladimir Scruggs, who holds Hood hostage to buy time for the Guardians of the Righteous to reach them. Palmer apologizes to Hood before shooting him in the leg, giving her an opening to tackle Scruggs and subsequently kill them. Hood got on the transport with everyone excluding Fireteam Bailey, who stayed behind to cover their escape.Halo: Escalation - Issue 3 Command of the Infinity A week later, Hood discusses with Lasky that someone high up in the UNSC had leaked the meeting location, someone with much higher clearance than a Spartan. Thus, Lasky volunteered to take a clandestine investigation with Spartan Naiya Ray, reasoning that they would have to go outside the UNSC to find the mole, and planned on meeting with journalist Petra Janecek. Officially on personal leave, Lasky relinquished command of Infinity to Hood. He then promptly demanded a test of Infinity s Forerunner-enhanced slipspace capabilities before receiving a distress call on an old frequency. Hood dispatches Fireteams Majestic, Colossus, and Fenrir to investigate the derelict ship, Pilgrims Pride, which suddenly launched attack fighters and was set to self-destruct. After the crisis was averted, salvage teams determined that the attackers were not Insurrectionist, as they were using archaic craft such as Vultures and Sparrowhawks and determined that they belonged to . Hood admitted to his subordinates that he knows everything about the Spirit, as he was the reason they went missing.Halo: Escalation - Issue 4 As Roland recovered data from the deleted logs of the Pilgrims Pride, revealing that was launched from Oth Lodon in Jiralhanae space, Hood explained to Palmer and Commander Bradley of his history with the Spirit s captain, James Cutter, and how early on during the war that he botched his chances of returning home. Palmer then spoke up, not too confident of finding the Spirit, and Bradley was worried of creating a diplomatic incident if they're caught by the Jiralhanae. Therefore, Hood sent Palmer and Majestic ahead on booster frames. Palmer later reported that the only sign of life was a Covenant space station. Hood brought Infinity to Oth Lodon right up next to the space station, where he was immediately contacted by Captain Daniel Clayton, who blamed him for the loss of his father, James Cutter, and for secretly aiding in his career rather than let him build a name for himself. Clayton then reveals his allegiance to Admiral Mattius Drake's New Colonial Alliance and his desire to kill Hood as he fired the station's glassing cannon at Infinity.Halo: Escalation - Issue 5 Hood managed to survive the attack, albeit wounded, though Bradley, among others, were killed. A Covenant frigate then detached from the station to fire on Infinity, but thankfully, Palmer and Majestic were able to gain control of the station and turn the glassing cannon on the frigate, destroying it.Halo: Escalation - Issue 6 Seventy-two hours later, as the UNSC secured the station and Lasky had returned to Infinity, Hood went to visit a captive Clayton to inquire why Drake would allow him to destroy Infinity when the latter tried to capture the ship four years previously. Clayton boasted that the New Colonial Alliance had expanded, placing agents on every colony, even Earth itself. Unwilling to hear his jingoism, Hood turned to leave, telling Clayton he's going to be transferred to the Midnight Facility, even as the Insurrectionist screamed that the UNSC will be defeated. The Reclamation Lord Hood was in Sydney on Earth at the time of the Reclamation in late October 2558. He and Admiral Serin Osman managed to escape the planet before the Created could control it thanks to the arrangements and advanced warning of Black Box.Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon - Rossbach's World, Page ??? Black Box took them, a SPARTAN-IV named Ozel, and a handful of AIs on a UNSC prowler to a cabin on a remote planet. For the first few days of being on the planet, Hood launched several of the slipspace probes that came with the Prowler to get a better understanding of the situation. Over time though, he spent his nights drinking through the three year supply of liquor and watching over the forest near the cabin. Medals Lord Hood's military decorations are (from top-left) the Combat Action Ribbon, the Joint Service Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy "E" Ribbon, the Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy Rifle Marksman Ribbon, the Medal of Honor, the Purple Heart, and the Navy and Marine Corps Medal. Trivia *Though Lord Hood is a Fleet Admiral, which would be shown by five stars, his shoulder boards only show four stars, which suggests the rank of Admiral. *He is known as "Shipmaster of Shipmasters" among the Sangheili. *In Halo 2: Anniversary, his shoulder boards show the rank of Captain. His sleeve insignia also shows the insignia for Captain. Gallery ''Halo 2'' UNSCDF.jpg|Lord Hood being saluted at the awards ceremony. ''Halo 2: Anniversary'' H2A Cairo Better Condition.png H2A Cinematic LordHood-CommandNeuralInterface.png|Lord Hood's Command Neural Interface. ''Halo 3'' Lordhoodhalo.JPG ''Halo Legends'' LordHood Origins.png|Lord Hood as he appears in Halo Legends, "Origins II." ''Halo: Escalation'' Hood as Cutter's XO.jpg|Hood serving as Captain Cutter's XO. Terrence Hood.png|Lord Hood as depicted in Halo: Escalation. Other Voiceactor - Lord Hood.png|Ron Perlman as the voice for Lord Hood. Appearances *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Kilo-Five trilogy'' **''Halo: Glasslands'' **''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon'' **''Into the Fire'' **''Rossbach's World'' *''Halo: Smoke and Shadow'' Sources ru:Терренс_Худ Category:UNSC Naval Personnel